


Touch

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Valentine Vibrations [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Power Dynamics, Strength Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Storms have always done strange things to Nora...but Danse doesn't seem to mind.





	Touch

The storm was raging outside and Nora couldn't help herself. Every burst of thunder, every flash of lightning, it warmed her body, responding with a throb of heat that made her moan softly.

Though that might've been partially thanks to the man kneeling over her, his mouth currently working bruises into her neck. 

“Danse,” she panted, arching when he cupped her breast. How had they gotten here? Twenty minutes ago, they'd been a Paladin and a Knight, setting up a place to sleep on the first day of a mission. Then the storm had hit, Nora's head had gotten fuzzy, and then…

Oh. She'd kissed him. Her face burned just thinking about it. But, again, that might have been thanks to what Danse was doing. Nora hadn't been dressed for a good ten minutes, but Danse was still constrained by his suit, his erection pressing against her clit, hips rocking to grind himself against her. 

_“Paladin,”_ she groaned, her fingers curling into his hair. 

“Nora,” he breathed, unzipping the suit. Orange fabric shouldn't have looked so good on him, but Danse could've worn a Tato sack and Nora would've wanted him. She pulled him in for a kiss even as he began to peel the suit off his shoulders. She kissed the exposed flesh and listened to Danse groan. It was even better than the thunder. 

The suit reached his waist, and he grabbed her hands before she could drag it any further, pinning them firmly above her head. "No," he murmured. The sound made Nora's body throb, and heat followed Danse's mouth as it trailed down her neck, over the curve of her breast. His tongue flicked out to lap at the dark brown nipple. "Keep them there," he ordered, his voice soft. 

Nora grabbed her left wrist and held it down as Danse sat up, his hands still clad in the leather gloves as he skimmed one of them down her body to thumb briefly at her nub. Her thighs pulled up, parting widely. The Paladin grinned at her, rolling over to kick off his boots before he tugged off the gloves and knelt, dragging his suit down to his thighs. The effort of keeping herself from reaching for him was painful but Nora dealt with it by turning her head, closing her eyes. 

Fingers slipped into her and Nora arched up with a cry as Danse started to stroke against her walls with a firm thrust. 

"Nora," the firmness in his voice made her eyes open, "look at me." 

She did as she was told, and Danse rubbed her clit with his thumb, fingers searching for her sweet spot. He found it, and Nora's whole body trembled as he started to massage it. 

"Eyes open." His gaze was fixed on her, and Nora felt like a deer in the headlights, in the best way possible. If she'd been wet and ready before, it was nothing compared to now. The urge to close her eyes was powerful but she ignored it, watching Danse's face and the way his shoulder shifted slightly as his fingers fucked her. Part of her felt like twisting away. 

Danse gave her a few more strokes, until Nora was shaking, whimpering, and then he pulled his fingers out and raised them to her lips. Hands still above her head, she yelped at the sudden lack of stimulation and then parted her lips, letting him slide the wet fingers in. Nora sucked them clean without being asked, still watching his face. His other hand brushed hair from her forehead gently. 

"That's it," his voice rumbled like the thunder and went straight to her thighs, "well done." 

Nora whimpered. 

Danse slid his fingers away and finally pulled his suit off. His cock was straining against the white fabric of his boxers, and when he tugged them down, Nora felt her mouth water. A little longer than average, he was still pretty thick, and it had been a very long time since Nora had been fucked. The _thought_ of him had already been like an aphrodisiac, but the _sight_ just made it all so much better. 

Danse finally knelt over her, tossing his underwear to join his suit, and Nora slipped her thighs either side of his waist, moaning as he kissed her. His hands wrapped around her wrists, keeping her pinned beneath him as the tip of his cock rubbed against her clit. She whined into his kisses, eyes closing. 

His lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked briefly. Nora groaned. 

"You ready?" he asked, and kissed along her breast, gazing at her. Nora nodded. He nibbled gently. "Say it."

"Please, Danse," she panted. "Please…"

His tongue brushed her nipple. "Please what?"

The words wouldn't come. Embarrassment rushed through her and she dropped her gaze. 

"Something wrong?" he murmured. 

Nora swallowed. "I can't...say it," she admitted. 

Danse's brow arched. "No?" His mouth brushed over her skin and found her neck. "You don't want it?"

"Yes!" she gasped, as he arched to press the tip against her slit. "I just...can't…" 

Danse knelt up above her, and Nora watched as he lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Try."

Nora swallowed. The Paladin pinned her wrist again, lying over her. Those eyes found hers and held her in place. "'Please sir, fuck me.' That's all I want you to say."

Nora felt herself throb, and she licked her lips. "Please sir." The words caught. She swallowed again. "Fuck...me."

Danse caught her in a brief kiss. "Can you say it all in one go?" 

Nora whined, shaking her head. Danse nibbled on her lower lip, pushing his cock just deep enough to get the tip in. Nora groaned. "Please…"

"Again." He was looking at her, soft and expectant, as another inch slipped in. Nora felt her face change, lips parting as her brows furrowed. 

" _Please fuck me_ ," she gasped out. 

Danse grabbed both her wrists in one hand. "Please _who_?" 

"Please sir!" 

Another inch. Nora's thighs clamped around his waist and she groaned. 

Danse looked down at her, his gaze heated. "Please sir, _what_?"

Nora twisted, legs squeezing his waist. "God, I am _so_ tempted to kick you."

Danse chuckled. His hips slid forward and pressed against her own. Nora arched, fingers clenching into fists. 

"Again," he murmured. "'Please sir, fuck me'." 

Nora whimpered. "Please sir, fuck me." 

His lips moved along her jaw. "Well done, Knight." 

Danse didn't release her wrists as he drew back and started to fuck her. Nora's cries were so loud that her face burned and she bit her lip, swallowing them down. His bulk pressed into her body, the wiry black hairs on his chest rubbing against her nipples, and the Paladin tugged her lip from beneath her teeth and kissed her roughly, his other hand grabbing a handful of her ass, squeezing just shy of too hard. 

"How long have you wanted this?" he breathed, and nibbled along her lower lip. 

Nora couldn't think too clearly. Her brain deviated wildly between _the moment I heard you speak_ and _when you took off your hood for the first time._ The memory of the thick black hair rifling up beneath his fingers was wonderful even now, and Nora couldn't lie.

"When you," she gasped as he kissed her neck, "took your hood off!"

Danse chuckled breathlessly. "Really?" He leaned in close, his head pressing gently against hers as his hips kept slapping against her own, cock sawing in and out of her. "You don't, _nnnn,_ like the hood?"

"Kind of unflattering," she admitted. 

Danse skimmed his thumbs over her wrists, the rough pads rubbing at her pulse. "I'll remember that." 

He didn't seem mad at her. At least, the way he kissed her again was passionate and deep, tongue stroking along her lip and followed up with a gentle nibble from his teeth that he soothed with little pecks. His fingers moved to her thigh, pushing it wide so that he could reach _deeper_. Nora yelped when his hips bucked, cock rubbing at her sweet spot. 

"What did you think of?" he panted. "When the- _fuck_ \- hood came off?"

Nora could tell him instantly what she'd thought of. Watching his hand run through the thick hair, all she'd been able to picture was the ruffled mess being caught in her fingers as his head slipped between her thighs. She'd gotten off to the thought several times, thinking about the way his beard would scratch and whether or not he was talented with his mouth, and she wondered if he would do that to her afterwards. 

Danse brought her back to consciousness with a lick up her breast to her nipple. "What were you thinking off?"

"Your hair," she panted, "in my hands." 

A thick brow quirked. "Where was my head?" 

_I'm actually kind of funny,_ Nora thought as she gasped out "same place as your other head!" 

Danse laughed, and leaned down to kiss her, grinning into her lips. "You want me to let go of your hands so you can touch my hair?" he asked.

Nora swallowed. She _did_ want to touch him, but she was also enjoying the sensation of being pinned like this. "Just your hair?" she panted. 

Danse nipped at her lip. "Doesn't have to be."

Nora nodded. Danse released her wrists, and Nora immediately tangled one hand in his hair, the other grabbing at his shoulder. She wasn't going to last much longer if he kept this up, and as he shifted, changing his angle to hit that sweet spot on every thrust, the sound of them changed, getting _wetter_. Nora bit her lip. 

"Embarrassed?" Danse purred. "You _hear_ that?" He squeezed her ass. "You must be pretty close." 

She was _definitely_ getting there, and that low voice in her ear was just making her orgasm come faster. Danse's panting got sharper. She wondered idly how long it had been for him. 

His nails scratched along her butt again and Nora jerked, squeaking, as he leaned in and marked up her neck. "Thought about this after ArcJet," he admitted. Her toes curled and he grabbed her waist with both hands. "Wanted to, _mmm_ , thank you with _this._ " 

A picture of the two of them fucking in the police station, still flustered and recovering from the mission, shouldn't have been that hot, or even that _intimate,_ but as Danse groaned and leaned in to leave love bites in her skin, part of her just wished he'd done exactly that all those months ago. 

His mouth brushed her ear. "Wanted to know if Vault Dwellers tasted as good as they looked." 

That picture flashed up again, this time of Danse kneeling in front of her, mouth working between her thighs. Nora felt the arousal like a bolt of pleasure between her thighs. "Danse," she keened. _So close_ …

His hand slid over her belly, and he arched up to let his fingers reach her clit. "That's it, Knight."

Her nails dug into his skin as he started to rub firm circles against that nub, and her thighs drew up, pulling them as close as she could get them. 

"Come for me, Nora."

Nora's whole body trembled, pleasure washing over her as she reached that peak and slipped over the edge. Heat and relief were the only two things she felt for a few long, long moments, and Danse's fingers were still rubbing even as she started to shake. 

She felt him twitch as he groaned. "Nora," he warned. 

She grabbed him with her arms and legs, holding him against her as his hips kept going, and Danse's eyes widened. 

"You can," she couldn't finish the words, "please Danse, please, _sir-"_

Danse _growled,_ grabbing hold of her tightly as he fucked her roughly, no longer thinking about her. His cock twitched powerfully, and Nora felt him fill her with wet heat, his noises frantic and desperate. Her name was gasped out a few broken times, until he flopped down on top of her, and then rolled them over onto their sides. 

She leaned against the pillows below them, drowsy and warm, enjoying the sound of the storm outside. Danse pulled her closer, and Nora's head found the soft warmth of his chest, snuggling in. 

"You all right?" he mumbled. 

"Mmm," she muttered. "Sleepy." 

He kissed her forehead. "Agreed."


End file.
